


良药

by Violet_Black



Series: 非MCU一发完 [1]
Category: MCU
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Summary: “只有这个留下来了……”





	良药

预警：异装癖暗示，约炮  
*setting：酒吧老板兼调酒师铁/性工作者虫

斑驳的灯光缭乱地在酒吧内穿梭，Tony把一杯调好的天使之吻推到吧台前坐着的金发姑娘面前，点燃一根烟，夹在右手的食指和中指之间，微微倾身和人聊天——说明白点，调情。如果顺利的话，他当然也能和来酒吧寻欢作乐的大多数人一样，拥有一个火辣而销魂的夜晚。  
香烟顶端的火光明明灭灭，映着对面女人的脸有几分放荡的红润，她的手指心不在焉地摸着台面的纹路，长指甲一点一点故作矜持地朝男人搭在吧台上的手臂攀去。  
Tony知道，再过不到三分钟，对方就会借着凑近吧台的机会展示她丰满柔软的胸部，然后他们就能隔着飘散的烟雾来个顺理成章的法式热吻。酒吧二楼的房间充裕得很，足够他们从最靠近楼梯口那间滚到走廊尽头。  
可是计划总是赶不上变化的。  
他没能顺利等到难耐的情欲在女人眼里化作枝梢缠绕的藤蔓，却等来了不速之客。  
眼角余光瞥见楼梯上下来了人，男人拿着烟的手不易察觉地顿了一下。  
Peter扶着楼梯从二楼下来，走路姿势有点怪异，男孩上身披了一件大码衬衫，扣子只凌乱地系了两三个，领口和小腹都微微敞开，他的脚步不太稳，但好歹还算能清醒地走到吧台两个人面前。  
离得近了Tony才发现，他下半身的牛仔裤松垮垮的，露在外面的皮肤上全是被吮吸出来的吻痕。男孩嘴唇有点肿胀的发红，泛着水光。他打了个哈欠径直闭上眼靠在Tony肩膀上，像是困得不行了，迷迷瞪瞪地强撑着含糊的声音问他，“客人？”  
Tony偏头看了女人一眼，正好捕捉到对方眼里一闪而过的鄙夷。他轻轻按着男孩的小脑袋，让他不至于从自己肩上滑落，然后直起上身，朝女士做了个抱歉的手势。  
“Nope。”  
这句话是回答Peter的。

他带着Peter回到二楼的休息室，刚一关上门那男孩就撕下了困倦的伪装，将人按在门板上亲吻，Tony尝得到他嘴里清新的柠檬薄荷味，小家伙柔软的，打着卷的头发还泛着些许潮意，很明显是已经清理过自己了。  
如若不是这样，他可能会在男孩肌理紧实的小腹上摩挲到一块块干涸的精斑，那些罪恶的白色更可能会散落在他脸颊旁的鬓角或者大腿根处，柔软的嘴唇此刻扫荡起来也绝对不会是如此青涩单纯的气味，而是各式各样说不上牌子的劣质烟草。  
Tony掐着他的下巴把人拉开，Peter气喘吁吁地舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛很亮地看着他，“做吗？”  
“Nope。”  
他拒绝得干脆，Peter却不依不饶，像是早料到这样的结果。“我可以付你钱。”  
“Nope。”  
男人揉了揉额角，心里好气又好笑，更多的是说不清的涩意。他是不是该暗自欣喜自己的特殊？别人和这个男孩上床都要付钱，到自己这里就甘心倒贴了。  
“Boss……”  
Peter拖长了声音唤他，狡猾的男孩知道他拒绝不了自己这种撒娇似的示弱。  
他双手攀到人的衣领，嘴唇往那里吐露湿润的热气，含混着用气音撩拨，“我失眠了……”  
鼻尖嗅得到Peter牛奶味的沐浴露，实话说Tony经常怀疑这个男孩到底有没有成年，即使是在他确确实实出示了证件来证明自己没有谎报年龄之后，这点想法也雾一样地总是难以在脑海里散去。  
Peter Parker的脸蛋太容易让人产生一种欺负未成年人的罪恶感了，但Tony清楚得很，男孩有多少客户就是因为这一点而兴奋不已。  
人类很难抵抗这种背德的禁忌感。  
他伸出一根食指抵住男孩柔软的嘴唇，压低声音，“那我有什么额外奖励吗？”  
Peter像是没料到他这么快就动摇了立场，眨眨眼睛，视线为难地在屋子里绕了一圈后，定格在床旁边的垃圾桶上，Tony跟着他停顿的动作望过去，能看见那里面散落着几个用过的避孕套。  
男孩探出舌尖飞快地舔了一下人的食指，然后凑到Tony耳边，声音甜蜜得像是伊甸园里的苹果。  
他咬着男人的耳垂含糊不清地哑声开口。  
“你可以内射。”  
十分钟之后，手掌握住Peter湿漉漉的性器时Tony不确定男孩有没有后悔先前的举动。手腕突地被什么东西刮蹭到，有点刺刺的酥麻感，男人皱起眉，扯下了Peter的牛仔裤。  
然后他整个身子都僵了一下。  
“Surpirise？”  
单手撑着床，双腿大开的男孩笑着用另一只手撩开汗湿的额发，Tony终于抬起头看他，目光晦暗又复杂。  
一条女式白色蕾丝内裤包裹着男孩的挺翘浑圆的臀部，阴茎溢出的液体把内裤前端浸湿了一大块，男孩大腿根处还有肆虐的青紫色指痕，斑驳又混乱。  
“只有这个留下来了……”  
Peter抬起一只腿，用细瘦的脚踝讨好似地蹭了蹭男人的腰侧，“别的都被撕坏——哈啊！”  
他无所谓似的解释还没说完，嘴里仅剩的完好衣物便伴随着“呲啦”一声也化成一堆无用的碎布料。Tony沉着脸色直接捅进男孩依旧湿软的后穴，仿佛前不久温和又细致地做着前戏的是另外一个人。Peter猝不及防吞进那个大家伙时惊叫了一声，但随后就喘着迎合上男人的节奏，比起温柔，他更像是享受着人的粗暴的。  
Tony把男孩摆成跪趴在床上的姿势，双手掐着他浑圆的臀部毫无章法地狠狠抽插，Peter放肆地哭喊，呻吟里夹杂着约莫等量的痛苦和欢愉。他主动以一个温驯的讨好姿态大开着腿方便人侵犯，而这一切像根针一样扎在Tony心脏上。  
他痛苦得几近难以喘息。于是便加倍用力操弄那个男孩，仿佛要转嫁苦涩一般。  
Peter需要被伤害，需要被驯服。从一年前这个看似青涩的男孩走进他酒吧大门的那一刻，Tony就已经清楚了这个事实。男人不知道是什么导致了他不同于人的隐秘趣味，但他能看出男孩需要靠这个来证明自己的存在，来获得认同感。  
Peter高潮时甜腻的哼叫让Tony埋在人体内的阴茎愈发火热坚挺，但心底却是一片冰冷刺骨深不见底的湖泊，他被黑暗和与之作伴的情欲包裹，矛盾得像是握着金苹果的帕里斯。  
最后他射在男孩体内，Peter疲倦地合上眼，像是终于有了真正的睡意。男人从他体内退出，盯着人身上斑驳的痕迹犹豫了一下，还是抱着男孩走向了浴室。  
也许他会更喜欢留着这些标记似的东西，也许他更情愿维持肉体上永不止息的疲倦与苦痛，来让自己获得扭曲的快意……  
Tony吻了吻Peter汗湿的额头，睡得沉沉的男孩毫无意识，只是条件反射似地往人怀里缩了缩。男人拧开花洒，和人一起踏入浴缸，让小孩靠在自己胸前。  
他没办法在短时间内改变Peter，但至少他可以把人做到睡个好觉。而这大概就是自己现阶段能为年轻人开的一副最好的药方了。  
雾气氤氲，模糊了两个人在镜子里的面容。Tony低头能看见Peter呼吸间微微瓮动的唇瓣，像是拿起酒杯边缘樱桃后的天使之吻。

——FIN


End file.
